Shadow
by Stacey89
Summary: Summary inside after Lyrics.Originally written as ATeens fanfiction First 3 chaptersTroypay as Always xxxRated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Shadow.

Chapter 1

I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day

Okay in this fic Ryan and Sharpay are still twins but they have an older set of twin siblings who are just becoming famous.

The story will be told in Sharpay's P.O.V unless stated otherwise and is based on the song Shadow by Ashlee Simpson. (Lyrics above)

It will take place when Sharpay and Ryan are in high school and Richard and Scarlett have just signed a mojor modelling, acting and all round performance deal which put them on the brink of everything Sharpay and Ryan were so desperate for.

The day was a typically sunny day here in California and I was preparing myself for my first day of high school and also for any questions I may be asked about my 'famous relatives'.

Ever since I was six years old all the focus had been on them, all my friends always talked about something concerning them and any guy I liked wanted _her.. _not me, to them I was invisible. It felt to me that nobody really cared about me or Ryan all I ever felt was coldness directed towards us, everybody's warmth, love and attention went to them. My parents left with my older brother and sister to help their career and Ryan and I were left all alone at home with some stupid nanny. Even she didn't care about us and isn't her job supposed to be surrogate love that our parents can't always provide?. The only reason she was there was so she could boast about how she lived in the house that the fantastic oldest Evan's Twins came home to at the end of a hard schedule.

In my old school me and Ryan had been fairly popular but like I said that was mostly down to people wanting to find out about Richard or Scarlett and sometimes both of them. I was hoping that this year would be so different. Maybe some of the people in this new school wouldn't even know she was my sister and he my brother. Anyways I can't really complain I mean I am popular and Ryan and I usually make co-captaincy of the Drama Club as well as me being head of singing clubs and piano club. So maybe our popularity wasn't all down to them, maybe we did have a lot to do with it ourselves.

Okay so now you guys are all informed let's leave for school.

On my way to school, I was alone as Ryan was ill, I heard somebody shouting me from behind and when I turned to look I saw my hugest crush standing behind me. He was also one of my best friends but I desperately wanted more. However I had suspicions about him fancying my sister just like every other guy I liked.

"Hey. Did you enjoy your holiday in Italy?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did. It was fantastic but it would have been better if you could have been there too. I hate that you had to stay here all vacation with that woman your parents pay to live with you." He said.

"Well, you know if you'd have asked me to go with you I would've came Troy. Not like I had a lot here anyway. I spent almost everyday bored on the internet reading stupid rumours about Scarlett and Richard just to amuse myself since Ryan went on holiday with Jason." I told him.

"Man now I feel bad. I didn't think you would come because I don't know I just didn't think you would." He said. When he said this I noticed he began to blush slightly though I had no idea why. Then we carried on our walk to school talking about the things we always did.


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

Chapter 2.

We finally got to school and as soon as I walked through the door everybody down the corridor stopped and looked at me and I knew why.

"Guess this year's not going to be so different after all then Troy." I said to him.

"I'm sure it'll calm down after a few days. I mean not everybody was interested in you because of you brother and sister last year, it just seemed to you like they were. Trust me Sharpay, there's so many more people in this school than there was in our old one so there has got to be a group around somewhere that doesn't know who you are or who you're related to." He said. That's what I like about him y'know I mean he's always there for me trying to make me feel better, without him this whole journey would be so much worse.

We both made our way to our homeroom and were handed our schedules for the semester. Before I even got a chance to look at mine Troy grabbed it away from me and started comparing it to his.

"Yo Shar, we got all the same lessons this year. Woohoo at least now I'll have at least one person in all my lessons." He laughed.

"What are you like? Give it here I want to read my own schedule thank you." I said grabbing it from his hand and then continued, "So what are we doing for lunch today?"

"Hey, that's my line. I'm the one that is always eating. And haven't you just had breakfast?" He stated in an offended tone.

"Well I just figured if we decided now then we could just get out of class and go instead of waiting around and making decisions." I told him.

"Fair enough, erm how about Burger King?" He said.

"Fine. But tomorrow we go Subway yeah?" I said compromising where I had wanted to go.

"Deal. Now let's get moving to class so we can get a good seat next to each other." He replied and started walking away.

I ran a little to catch up with him and when I got there he grabbed my hand in his. When I asked him what the matter was he said nothing and carried on walking. Why would he grab my hand and hold it for no reason?

When we reached our first class we walked straight to the back of the class rooms and sat down in two chairs next to one another.

"See. I told you we'd get good seats if we hurried." Troy laughed.

'_Man I love his laugh it just makes me happy.' _

"You knew we would get good seats anyway. But what was the deal in holding my hand all the way here?" I asked him.

"It was nothing really. I just didn't want to lose you in the crowd of bodies." As he said this I noticed he couldn't even look at me… Was he lying to me?

To hide my frustration and confusion I decided it would probably be best if I didn't say much to him for now so I just nodded and said "Okay then."

After that we didn't really talk much to each other for the rest of the day and for the first time I can remember since us becoming friends he didn't come to my house after school. Seeing as I had all night to myself, as Ryan was still in bed moaning about being ill, I decided I would sit in the music room of my house and write songs and play piano until I was hungry. This had been the place I had spent most of my summer vacation due to Troy being in Italy.

Sitting at my piano is when I am happiest, I forget all my troubles and worries and I can just sit and play for hours on end. Sometimes I even sing but it depends on what I'm playing. But today it felt different, I felt even more alone than normal and I couldn't help myself from wondering why Troy had acted so strangely in school.

As playing my piano wasn't helping me to forget I left the music room and went into the study. As I logged into MSN Troy popped up:

Troy: Hey.

Sharpay: Hi

Troy: I'm sorry about today.

Sharpay: It's Okay. But what was wrong?

Troy: It's just that since I went to Italy this summer I kept thinking about some stuff but I didn't know why I was thinking about them and I didn't know what to say to you today.

Sharpay: Troy, you know you can tell me anything, d'ya wanna come over and talk for a bit?

Troy: I guess I should. But if I can't talk right away please don't get mad and not talk to me the way you did today. I'll be over soon.

Sharpay: Kk. Cya when you get here xx

Troy: About 15 mins okay xx

Sharpay: Sure… Have you had dinner, the maid is cooking right now anyway.

Troy: Shar, you should know even if I have had dinner I'll still eat when I'm at your house. So I'll be over soon.

Troy is now off-line.

Feeling a little bit better now me and Troy were talking again I went to my room, brushed my hair and touched up my make-up as I always did. I finished just as the doorbell rang and I heard the maid announce his presence to me so I went downstairs to join him.


End file.
